Ulic Qel-Droma
Summary Ulic Qel-Droma was, during different parts of his life, a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic, a warlord in the Empress Teta star system, and a Dark Lord of the Sith. A Human male native of the planet Alderaan, Ulic and his brother Cay were born to Jedi Master Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma, but trained alongside the Twi'lek Tott Doneeta under Master Arca Jeth on Arkania. In 4000 BBY, Ulic was sent with Cay and Doneeta to resolve the centuries-long Beast Wars of the planet Onderon. Although they initially sided with the monarchy of the capital city Iziz, Qel-Droma and his fellow Jedi eventually allied with the Beast Riders of Onderon after they learned that the Royal Family worshiped the dark side of the Force under the leadership of Queen Amanoa. A great battle subsequently broke out between the Queen's forces and those of the Beast Riders, and ended when Ulic's Master Jeth arrived to assist in the defeat of Amanoa, which brought temporary peace to Onderon. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Ulic Qel-Droma Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Late 20's-early 30's Classification: Redeemed Jedi Knight/Former Dark Lord of the Sith/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, telepathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, Force Blasts (is in possession of an amulet similar to Exar Kun's and has displayed an omnidirectional varient of Exar Kun's power) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Thon, was a contender for the greatest Jedi of his time prior to infiltrating the Krath) | At least Planet level (Comparable to, but ultimately weaker than, Exar Kun, his power was foretold by Freedon Nadd to be comparable to the greatest of Jedi Masters upon his fall and ascent to the title of Sith Lord) Speed: Relativistic (capable of keeping pace with Exar Kun), FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Among the most powerful Jedi of any era. Should be at least comparable to Thon) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification | At least Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force Amplification (Powerful enough to tank a Freedon Nadd empowered Ommin's Bolts of Hatred) | Street level naturally, at least Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Galactic with telepathy, hundreds of meters with Force Blasts and Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Blasts:' Another Sith magical power. Ulic Qel-Droma can cause a great amount of devastating energy attacks with the channeling of Sith magic and power through the Force. His most common usage of this technique comes in the form of an omnidirectional explosion of pure dark side energy. *'Force Shield:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks *'Telekinesis:' Ulic can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Key: Jedi Knight | Dark Lord of the Sith Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Jedi Category:Tier 5